


One Man's Trash - (Hyungwon/Jooheon × Non-Binary Reader)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend is an, Break Up, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Breakdown, Nonbinary Character, Other, Public Humiliation, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Y/N comes out to Hyungwon and his reaction is not expected. Y/N leans on Jooheon for support.





	One Man's Trash - (Hyungwon/Jooheon × Non-Binary Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream I had. 
> 
> The non-binary character has the name Y/N and Nicky. But if you are NB (like myself), use your neutral name!
> 
> This is very triggering, petty and... Idek at the same time.

All I wanted was a nice dinner with the man I loved... And a chance to tell him something extremely important. But instead, he was here, screaming at me in front of our friends. Kihyun, Minhyuk, Wonho, and Jooheon didn't know exactly what to do, so they just sat and waited for the situation to either decease or escalate.

Hyungwon turned around and screamed at me. "Don't fucking talk to me." He was livid and I didn' t understand why.

"What the fuck did I do?" I asked. I didn't understand. All I did was show up to their dorm, ready to take Hyungwon out. Well, have him take me out. We always hung out together a bit before we went to eat or on a date.

"You're a cheating cunt," He said. "Don't fucking talk to me." 

I was taken aback by both his ideology and his word choice. "Where the hell did you get that notion?" I glanced over at the guys and they just kind of observed the situation.

Hyungwon scoffed. "You smell like a man. You're here really late." I did smell like a man, but that didn't mean I was cheating. I expected him to ask him why the change, not assume that I was cheating.

"D-did you not see the masculine clothing I'm wearing?" I became flustered. I was stuck and I didn't know how to convince him otherwise.

After a bit, he realized he hadn't taken in my outfit at all tonight. "Those aren't your clothes either!" Hyungwon yelled. "What the fuck, Y/N?"

I scoffed, becoming defensive. "The fuck they aren't," I said. "I paid a lot of money for these clothes. I washed up with a "manly" soap and I'm wearing cologne." Hyungwon's face contorted in confusion. "I didn't cheat," I finished.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Sure. Fucking sure." Hyungwon began pacing the room. "I don't understand because I give you fucking everything!" As he screamed the last word, he threw something at the wall behind me. I threw myself to the ground, covering myself before it hit me.

Wonho held him back, Minhyuk was trying to calm it down, Jooheon and Kihyun were checking me to make sure the glass didn't cut me at all when it shattered. But Wonho and Kihyun were pissed the fuck off.

"They're not fucking cheating on you, Hyungwon." Kihyun said. "Like how insecure can you fucking get?"

Jooheon pulled me closer to him while Kihyun attempted to clean up some of the glass. Wonho turned around and look at me. "Did you tell him? Did he forget?" Hyungwon stayed stuck in confusion.

I shook my head, sniffling. "I was gonna tell him tonight. He's been planning this for a while and even though it's a different kind of day, I didn't want to let it change anything." Finally, Hyungwon had enough of us beating around the bush.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, sparking another fire within Kihyun. Jooheon got up to go into the kitchen for a bit, leaving me to wish for the ground to swallow me whole.

"Hey," Kihyun snapped. "Cuss like that at them one more fucking time, I'll knock you giraffe looking ass out, boy." He was small but he was pissed.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep saying they and them?" My throat felt like it was closing up. I was so nervous to tell him this. "What, does she have split personalities or something?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say something like that..." He was still waiting for my explanation.

"Here's some water for you." Jooheon came back with a bottle of water.

I smiled softly. "Thank you," I said, my nerves melting away enough for me to confess. "Hyungwon, I'm dressed like this and I smell like this because today is what I call a Nicky kind of day. I know when we began dating, you fell for Y/N. the girl." I swallowed back the bile coming up my throat. "I don't feel like a girl though. My gender is fluid. It changes from time to time. I mostly feel like a girl but not completely. I'm not 100% female." I took a deep breath, waiting for his reply.

"Wh-what?" Hyungwon mumbled. "I'm confused."

I shrugged, not knowing how to explain any better. "All I know is I have days where I feel like Nicky, my fluid name. Where I go by they/them. But most days, I am Y/N and I am a girl and I am your girlfriend, not your significant other..." I looked up at the guys, hoping they'd be able to help somehow.

Wonho spoke up first. "Nicky's dealing with their gender identity, Hyungwon. They're not cheating on you." He glanced over at Kihyun.

"We've been trying tohelp them come out to you," Kihyun said. "We've seen the effects of them not telling you jsut completely ruin them."

Jooheon rubbed my back as he spoke. "We've been around you two during a Nicky kind of day. Nicky was not themselves..." I bit my lip, looking down. If it was taking this long to explain to him about the situation, he wouldn't be accepting of me.

"They didn't even want you to touch them," Minhyuk said. "And you didn't know or understand and you got upset." I shook my head, holding my head in my hands.

Jooheon sighed softly, seeing my agony. "You just thought it was that time of the month. It's deeper than that."

The tears began falling. "I just don't want you to leave me. I'm not cheating on you and I'm the same person I've always been... You just finally know about it." I sniffled, leaning on Jooheon for support.

Hyungwon fought against Wonho, realizing he was being held. "Let me go, Wonho..." I looked up, a bit of optimism coming to pave the way.

Wonho let him go and he just stormed off, going to his room. I'm pretty sure they all saw my heart shatter. Jooheon pulled me into his arms as I had a breakdown, I began crying and hyperventilating. Kihyun was not having it as he stormed into Hyungwon's room.

"Hyungwon!" Kihyun yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? That girl just poured her heart and soul out to you! How the fuck can you ignore that?" 

I heard the pissiness come out of Hyungwon's tone so sharply, it cut like a knife. "Is it a she or a they/ Make up your fucking mind," he said.

It hurt. It all hurt. "Jooheon... Take me home? Please. I-I wanna go home."

I heard Kihyun raise his voice again. "Nicky is most definitely not an it. Miss me with that transphobic shit." He said.

Hyungwon spat back. "Hmm. Thought that she wasn't trans." I wanted to go home

I could feel Kihyun roll his eyes in my soul. "Non-binary is under the trans umbrella. They're most definitely not cis."

Hyungwon brushed it off. "Whatever, leave me alone." He said, annoyed.

Wonho left us and went to get on his ass too. "I love you man, but wow, what a piss poor excuse of a boyfriend. Running away when the going gets tough? Shit, I'm so glad our little fling never worked out." I whimpered, crying more. He wasn't straight, what did this matter at all? "You might wanna get back out there and fix your shit. The heartbroken one always falls for the first one there to fix it," he finished.

It was silent for a bit. "Nah," Hyungwon quipped. "I'm good. Thanks."

I shook my head, spiralling further into a breakdown. I began hyperventilating. "Okay, okay..." Jooheon said, trying to stand me up. "We're leaving, come on." He said, finally getting me up and helping me to the door.

"Are you scared because they have two gender identities put together into one?" Wonho asked. "I know for a fact you aren't transphobic. If I recall correctly, someone had a giant crush on Lee Taegyun for the longest. You know, my ulzzang ex? I know for a fact you aren't straight or transphobic." That hurt even more. I just lost it and fell down a few feet away from the door.

"You're an asshole, Hyungwon." Kihyun scoffed.

Hyungwon laughed. "Bite me, Kihyun."

"You won't do shit, you little bitch." The only way I could see what was.going on is because Jooheon stopped by Hyungwon's window. I didn't want him to drive off yet.

Minhyuk walked in shortly after. "Enough! Jooheon took Spencer home. They weren't feeling good, fucking obviously."

Hyungwon shrugged. "I hope that they, he, she, it, whatever, knows I'm fucking done." No care in the fucking world.

"And I hope you know your bitch ass ain't sleeping in here tonight. Go sleep on the fucking couch or some shit." Minhyuk said.

A few more moments later, I saw Changkyun and Shownu come home and meet in Hyungwon's room. "Why the fuck is our glass sculpture smashed on the floor?" Changkyun asked.

"Oh," Kihyun piped up. "Nicky finally came out to Hyungwon after he tripped balls, thinking they cheated. Then, proceeded to dismiss them and disrespect them. Jooheon just left to take them home."

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Wow, dude. Gender regardless, you lost an amazing person. Jooheon's gain, I guess." I furrowed my eyebrows and Hyungwon voiced the same perplexed concern.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Shownu sighed. "Oh, come on. Are you this much of an idiot?"

"Yes, he is. Continue." Minhyuk said, giving them the floor.

Shownu shook his head. "I can already see it. They get to Nicky's house, they're bawling their eyes out and still having a mental breakdown. Jooheon will hold them the right way. He'll say the right words paired with the right tone of voice to calm them down. And he'll be there repairing what you fucking broke." He was pissed and he never showed emotion.

"And if you think you can fix it," Kihyun said. "You can't. If you think you'll show up saying "I just want the girl I fell in love with" and they'll swoon for you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah bitch, you're wrong."

Hyungwon sighed softly, "I do want the girl I fell in love with." The regret was showing through.

Minhyuk scoffed, fed up with it all. "Baby boy, she's there. She's always been there. But Nicky's there too. And you can't break them apart." He shrugged softly. "You take them both or neither."

Wonho jumped in. "Better make you choice now," He said.

"Becuase I guarantee you," Changkyun started. "Within the next hour, you'll be stuck with the choice of dropping Nicky." He sighed, reflecting on himself at the same time. "And oh my God, how you'll hate yourself for it."

Hyungwon stopped listening again. "Yeah, okay." I sighed, holding my head down. 

"We can leave at any time," Jooheon said. "Just let me know." I nodded a bit

Changkyun got defensive. "Don't "yeah, ok" me. I fucking know. My ex came out to me as genderfluid and I got scared and ran. I was hoping you wouldn't be as stupid as me, but I guess that's out the window." With that he left the room, Shownu and Minhyuk following him.

"Once you stop thinking about the gender and start falling in love with the person, you'll find labels aren't important and that they fall effortlessly." Wonho and Kihyun slowly made their way toward the door. "Taegyun is a great example of that. Once I got past the whole "my girlfriend is a man" bullshit, which was so quick for me, I just realized how much more I loved the person, not the genitalia." With that, Wonho and Kihyun left.

I nodded, turning to Jooheon. "I want to go home now... I heard all I needed to."

When we arrived, Jooheon took my key, unlocking the door for me. I took a few steps into my house and just fell on the floor, crying. I laid on my back, stretched out to try to breathe but I couldn't. Jooheon sat on the floor with me and tossed my arms around his shoulders and held me straight up. His hands were wrapped around my waist before one did six pats on my back followed by five rubs and repeated. "Shhhh, you're okay... It's okay." I shook my head as I cried.

"I thought he'd at least go in his room and calm down. I didn't need to hear that... I-I'm not an it." That hurt more than I expected.

Jooheon held my face in his hands, using pet names to calm me down. "No, baby, you're not... You have to calm down though. It isn't worth it. He's not worth it. I know you love him. But he's obviously not mature enough to match it." 

I was still stuck on the entire thing. It hurt so much. "It's not like I'm throwing him into a whole different relationship. It's not like this is an everyday thing. I don't understand why saying Nicky they/them and significant other on the Nicky kind of day is so hard?" I cried. "He's already pansexual, most likely. I know how much he wanted Taegyun until he found out he had a girlfriend." Jooheon sighed, resorting to slowly rocking me.

"Shhh, don't worry about it anymore." Jooheon said. "If he can't support you, you don't need him."

I nodded. "But it hurts." I whimpered softly. 

Jooheon bit his lip, staying quiet for a bit before speaking up. "Then let me fix it," he said, caressing my face.

I was taken aback so quickly. I could only say one thing "What?"

Jooheon got bold, continuing on. "You had a good man until tonight. Let me be a great man until the end." He was confessing everything. "I love you and I have for a while. I promise to never leave you or forsake you like that." His hand fell to meet mine sitting in my lap. I smiled softly, kissing him passionately. It didn't feel wrong at all... It was insane. I let him go way farther than I ever did with Hyungwon on a Nicky kind of day. He went all the way, yet I still wanted more. He had passion Hyungwon didn't. By the end of the night, I was Jooheon's and let got of Hyungwon. I felt freer as I did so.

The next day, I showed up at the dorm again, Jooheon brought me back as I'd left my bag. It wasn't a Nicky kind of day, so I dressed and smelled really feminine. As soon as I opened the door, I saw everyone and smiled softly until I looked at Hyungwon. Hyungwon saw me and looked like a whole ass mess.

"Nicky," Hyungwon started. "I'm sorry for how I reacted last night..."

Everyone was watching me to see if I had any chance of going back to Hyungwon. Jooheon walked over to me. "Here's your purse," he said softly.

Hyungwon was really fearful to see what came next, Jooheon already knew and everyone else was rooting for the latter. "Fuck Hyungwon" was everyone's mood at this point.

"Hyungwon?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?" I saw the fear and heartbreak in his eyes. It only made this more satisfying.

"What's that show you guys were on?" I asked, cocking my head a bit. "Like, the show that made Monsta X?" 

Hyungwon stalled for a bit. "No Mercy." I smiled. I had to make sure, because he hadn't seen no mercy yet. I was about to show it.

I smiled widely. "Thanks, babe." I turned to Jooheon, taking my purse then kissing him deeply. He held onto my waist tightly as I did.

Kihyun and Minhyuk lost their fucking shit. They are the two that start laughing when someone's mistakes catch up with them. They let out a snicker and burst into laughter. "Oh my God," Minhyuk laughed. "Ooh fuck." 

I smiled in sweet satisfaction as I pulled away from Jooheon. "Hyungwon?" I asked, turning his way again.

He was fighting back tears and it was so evident. "Y-yeah?" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not a Nicky kind of day," I said, looking at Jooheon as he took my hand.

He smiled at me. "I'll pick you up later tonight, baby. We'll do something fun."

I let go of his hand. "Sounds great. Bye love, bye guys." I opened the door and turned back, rolling my eyes. "Bye Hyungwon." I mumbled leaving. I stayed outside the door.

"What the fuck Jooheon?" Hyungwon yelled.

Changkyun laughed a bit. "We told you so," he sighed.

Jooheon chuckled, probably feeling himself a bit. "Well, you know what they say." I couldn't help but smile.

Hyungwon groaned, sniffling a bit. "What do they fucking say?" He asked.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," Jooheon said. "And ooh, baby, have I hit the jackpot." Oh my God, was he smooth.

Kihyun started laughing again. "Damn, she fucking dropped you!" He borderline screamed.

Jooheon's voice travelled elsewhere as he moved through the room. "Hyungwon, I have to say, I know about every single Nicky day with you around. I know how she wouldn't let you touch her or anything. I know that there's no way she'd have sex with you during those days either." It fell dead silent.

"What are you getting at now?" Hyungwon asked annoyed.

Jooheon's cockiness came out harder than before. "You can't stop a Nicky kind of day. It takes the right man to unlock something inside someone's heart and I'm pretty sure I unlocked it. Nicky's wild, boy lemme tell you." He laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Changkyun cheered. "That's my fucking boy."

"Fuck you," Hyungwon quipped, obviously over it.

Jooheon hummed slightly before speaking. "Eh, I've got a Y/N and a Nicky to do that now. You've gotten down here at the dorm plenty of times before and never have I ever heard that sound I heard last night." I bit back a laugh. It's true.

"Damn," Wonho said. "Our boy's got game."

Jooheon chuckled again. "Damn right I do. Now, I'm gonna head over to the studio, write some new songs and let you sit here and sulk. Although you shouldn't. You let her go. You only used her other name to try to show you respected and accepted it. It's too late now. That's like buying something with a discount thirty seconds before it expires. You had your shot. Let a man do it." His voice travelled away, sounding like he was headed to his room. "Bye now." With that, Kihyun spoke up.

"Oh my God, I'm crying. You deserve nothing more to be honest. I was prepared to kick your ass, but uh..." Kihyun snickered. "You just got it handed to you on a silver fucking platter, bitch."

I heard doors close and Hyungwon crying. I snickered to myself, having no remorse for what I'd done or what they'd said. He hurt me a lot with not accepting me. He broke up with me. Why not move onto someone who gets it?


End file.
